


Sweet Treat

by Uchuu



Series: Craving Sweets [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Pregnancy, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot thinks being a mom might not be as hard as she always thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treat

Peridot takes a childbirth class with Jasper and it's the most embarrassing and stress inducing thing she has ever done, not yet tied with giving actual birth. She's almost eight months pregnant and there's a baby shower planned that Pearl and her five year old son decided to host. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen next month or the month after that. She was going to be pushing a human baby out of her and she stresses on that closer and closer to her due date. 

It's Halloween however, and Peridot has taken it upon herself to go trick-o-treating with Garnet, Pearl and their two kids while Jasper was recovering from one of her final surgeries in the hospital. Pearl and Garnet have two kids, the oldest was Steven, who had been adopted after he was born and Rose, who was the youngest at two years old. They picked a little lamb costume for Rose and Steven wanted to be a werewolf because “wolves are cool,” and Peridot just went along with it all. She didn't dress up but did complain about how she wanted candy throughout the night and Steven was nice enough to get her some. 

The first thing they went to was a little event for the kids for Halloween during the afternoon. Another pumpkin carving and a corn maze, a small hayride over the farm and some face painting where Steven convinces Garnet to paint her face like a lioness. Peridot is not having fun, not because she doesn't like Halloween, because she does but because she's having issues keeping up with the others. Steven walks with her at least, holds her hand and tells her stories about living on the beach and what him and some pumpkin craving him and his dad did. Even tells her about the mazes they did earlier in the month and the costume contest he took third place in. Peridot doesn't mind it; she enjoys spending time with Steven.

They took a break for dinner and go trick-o-treating with Garnet while Pearl stays at home and cleans. She's too protective of her children to be with them or even allow them to knock on complete strangers houses so Garnet goes with them instead. Steven prefers it because he calls Garnet 'the fun mom' and gets to ride on her shoulders while his sister is in the stroller. Peridot was the only who didn't try to dress up for the holiday because she could barely squeeze into any normal clothing let alone a costume and all of the pregnancy Halloween costumes she found seemed offensive, overused and expensive. The most she did for Steven who kept telling her she walks like a penguin, was wear a cat headband along with a tail that hooked onto the loops in her shorts, not to mention the pumpkin t-shirt she was sporting thanks to Garnet.

Halloween for the children was different than it was for her as a child. Teenagers were still going out to try and get candy but adults turned them away and they stayed on the boardwalk where there were always festivities going on. She wasn't used to go going out so early in the evening because the sun was just starting to set and it was still warm rather than the cold draft wind from the evening. It was almost six when the four of them left and the only good thing for Peridot was that Steven shared her candy. A few pieces here or there that she ate as they walked around the town. 

“Are you okay?” Garnet asks as she brings Steven down from her shoulders so he can go ring the doorbell of another house. He has two bags, one for himself and the other is supposed to be for his sister but she can't eat candy yet. 

“Exercise.” It's the only word she says and Garnet chuckles. 

“It's sweet of you to let Jasper get that surgery, especially in your condition. I know she really wanted to wait until after the baby was born.”

“We might not have the money for a few years and don't call me sweet.” She groans, being hugged at the legs by Steven when he comes back over to them. 

“I got you your favorite candy!” Steven holds up a piece of candy and Peridot takes it before also taking his bag to hold for him.

“Wow, thanks.” 

“Alright, how many more houses do you want to go to?” Garnet asks as she picks Steven back up to carry him on her shoulders again. 

“All of them!” 

“Your bag is getting pretty full. How about just to the next block?” She reasons.

Steven nods, “I guess we can do that.”

They walk over to the next block, Peridot nibbling on the piece of candy she received from Steven. It was dark chocolate and marshmallow which were two of her favorite things ever since she became pregnant, Peridot never even liked candy before. She stole another piece from the bag as Steven came down onto the ground again. 

“Are you eating my candy?” 

“No.” Peridot mumbles, chewing on a piece of caramel before handing his bag over. “I was inspecting it. You know, for danger.” 

“Wow! You're one step ahead of mom!” He's talking about Pearl, the woman always had to inspect every single piece and portion it out before he could even have a piece. If his aunt was here, she'd find the candy and give him a handful and Pearl would have to do the entire process all over again. 

Steven takes his bag and goes to the house, Peridot's watching him as Garnet is rummaging around in the bag on the stroller to get a drink for Rose who is starting to whine in her seat. “How on earth do you take care of two kids?” Peridot sighs as she watches Steven travel across the stone path to the next house on his own. 

“It's not the easiest thing but you have to learn a few things. One is to trust your children and raise them as independent as you can. Pearl's protective and I understand that but she's learning to let Steven do more things on his own. I think it's going to be harder on Jasper than it will on you. You're already extremely independent because you pulled away from your mother so early in life but Jasper wants a family and she wants something worth fighting for and worth protecting.”

“Thought you were studying to be a doctor not a therapist.” She glances at Garnet before looking back to her son.

“I analyze situations and besides, I've known Jasper longer than I've known you. I know what she wants and I know she's going to be a bit stubborn when it comes to her children and she'll want the best for them.” 

“Jasper wants like a little army of children and I'd be okay with never having any but here we are.” She sighs, placing a hand over her belly, “I just don't want her to to treat me like I treated my mother.” 

“And you are not your mother so you will never have anything to worry about.” 

Steven comes back over to his mom and hands her the bag of candy and ushers for her to bend down. When she does, he whispers something into her ear. “You have to go ask her, Steven.” Garnet leaves them, begins to walk up the street to the crosswalk and waits.

“We have to hold hands when we walk across the street, that's what my mom always says.” He nods a few times and Peridot reaches her hand down so Steven can grab it and the two begin to walk over to Garnet.

Peridot thinks being a mom might not be as hard as she always thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is UchuuWrites...I'm excited for Steven universe tonight.


End file.
